This invention relates to the formation of aromatic compounds containing one or more .alpha.-acyloxylated aliphatic substituent(s).
These aromatic compounds containing one or more .alpha.-acyloxylated aliphatic substituent(s) are useful reaction intermediates. For example, some may be pyrolyzed into aromatic compounds containing one or more .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated aliphatic substituent(s) which are useful cross-linkers and monomers for use in ethylenically unsaturated polymerization reactions.
In the electrochemical formation of compounds, the reactants are contacted with two electrodes in the presence of one or more electrolytes, in which there is an electrical potential between the electrodes. Occasionally, the reactants are the only electrolyte(s). The electrolyte(s) must conduct electrical current through the reacting solution between the electrodes. The electrolyte(s) must also allow the formation of the desired product. Strong acids are a well-known class of electrolyte. They have heretofore not been used for electrolytes in the electrochemical formation of .alpha.-acyloxylated alkylarenes because they have been perceived as not allowing the formation of aromatic compounds containing one or more .alpha.-acyloxylated aliphatic substituent(s). See, for example, Yuki Gosei Kagaku, 37 (11), pp. 914-934 (1979). Since strong acids are inexpensive, effective electrolytes, it would be desirable to provide a process employing one or more strong acid electrolytes in the electrochemical formation of aromatic compounds containing one or more .alpha.-acyloxylated aliphatic substituent(s).